Samantha
| place= 1/24 | alliances= DOGPAC | challenges= 6 | timesexiled= | votesagainst= 5 | days= 39 | }} (known in game as Sami) is the winner of A force to be reckoned within the game, Sami was notable in utilizing her Hidden Immunity Idol, maintaining her alliances effectively and setting new records for the series that include the greatest amount of Jury votes and Endurance record. Sami was inducted into the Hall of Fame in 2014. Profile Samantha attends the University of Iowa where she studies Journalism and Mass Media. iSurv1vor: Japan Assigned to the pink Yuubu tribe, Samantha was one of three fans who were joined by Jose from , Billy from and Jamie from & . Samantha formed an alliance with fellow fan Craig and returning player Billy to create DOGPAC which would control the first three times they attended Tribal Council. Despite being on paper a strong tribe, Samantha and the rest of Yuubu could never clinch Immunity from the other three tribes and in doing so voted off Matt, José and Jamie respectively though she would gain her first vote to eliminate from the former champion. At the tribe swap, Samantha joined the Chikara tribe and survived the remainder of the pre-merge without having another vote cast against her and did not option to mutiny when given the opportunity. Merging down in numbers and her alliance with DOGPAC seemingly intact, Samantha and her threesome were blindsided when Billy was voted off last minute by the NuChikara Alliance. In the run up to the end game Samantha used her possession of the Hidden Immunity Idol to good use but in doing so earned her a target she could not shake. At the Final Six, Samantha tied for the most votes with Daniel but was saved by Craig and Aaron in the revote. This fractured alliance of three was constantly at risk due to Aaron being a swing vote for the majority of the merge and when Aaron again flipped to save Chris at the Final Four she was left to fend for herself when Craig lost the tie breaker. Knowing she was against the wall, Samantha clinched the final Immunity Challenge and voted off Chris because he would win against Aaron or herself at the Final Tribal Council. At the finale, Samantha reiterated her position as being in the minority for a large portion of the game and having a huge target on her back but at the same time not giving up - she earned the votes of everybody on the jury with the exception of Eric and became the 20th Sole iSurv1vor in an 8-1 vote. Voting History The iAmaz1ng Race Samantha joined the inaugral season of with Sassy when they met in . They were eliminated in the third episode placing 12th overall. Post-iSurv1vor Gallery Trivia * Samantha broke a number of records whilst in her original season ** Most Tribal Councils attended with 17 ** Most votes to win at the Final Tribal Council ** First Sole iSurv1vor to also be awarded Player of the Season Links